


Icons (120x120)

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Banners & Icons, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Kudos: 4
Collections: J and K pop: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. HWAA(火花)

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4 |    
5 |    
6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15 |    
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21 |    
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33 |    
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51 |    
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63 |    
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69 |    
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75 |    
76 |    
77 |    
78  
  
79 |    
80 |    
81 |    
82 |    
83 |    
84  
  
85 |    
86 |    
87 |    
88 |    
89 |    
90


	2. Oh my kami

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4 |    
5 |    
6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15 |    
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21 |    
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33 |    
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51 |    
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63 |    
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69 |    
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75 |    
76 |    
77 |    
78  
  
79 |    
80 |    
81 |  |  | 


	3. Boca

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4  
---|---|---|---  
  
5 |    
6 |    
7 |    
8  
  
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15 |    
16  
  
17 |    
18 |    
19 |    
20  
  
21 |    
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28  
  
29 |    
30 |    
31 |    
32  
  
33 |    
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40  
  
41 |    
42 |    
43 |    
44  
  
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51 |    
52  
  
53 |    
54 |    
55 |    
56  
  
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63 |    
64  
  
65 |    
66 |    
67 |    
68


	4. Utopia?

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4 |    
5 |    
6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15 |    
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21 |    
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33 |    
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51 |    
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63 |    
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69 |    
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75 |    
76 |    
77 |    
78


	5. Odd eye

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4  
---|---|---|---  
  
5 |    
6 |    
7 |    
8  
  
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15 |    
16  
  
17 |    
18 |    
19 |    
20  
  
21 |    
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28  
  
29 |    
30 |    
31 |    
32  
  
33 |    
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40  
  
41 |    
42 |    
43 |    
44  
  
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51 |    
52  
  
53 |    
54 |    
55 |    
56  
  
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63 |    
64  
  
65 |    
66 |    
67 |    
68  
  
69 |    
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75 |    
76  
  
77 |    
78 |    
79 |    
80  
  
81 |    
82 |    
83 |    
84


	6. Distopia

  
1 |    
2 |    
3 |    
4 |    
5 |    
6 |    
7  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
8 |    
9 |    
10 |    
11 |    
12 |    
13 |    
14  
  
15 |    
16 |    
17 |    
18 |    
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24 |    
25 |    
26 |    
27 |    
28  
  
29 |    
30 |    
31 |    
32 |    
33 |    
34 |    
35  
  
36 |    
37 |    
38 |    
39 |    
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45 |    
46 |    
47 |    
48 |    
49  
  
50 |    
51 |    
52 |    
53 |    
54 |    
55 |    
56  
  
57 |    
58 |    
59 |    
60 |    
61 |    
62 |    
63  
  
64 |    
65 |    
66 |    
67 |    
68 |    
69 |    
70  
  
71 |    
72 |    
73 |    
74 |    
75 |    
76 |    
77  
  
78 |    
79 |    
80 |    
81 |    
82 |    
83 |    
84  
  
85 |    
86 |    
87 |    
88 |    
89 |    
90 |    
91  
  
92 |    
93 |    
94 |    
95 |    
96 |    
97 |    
98  
  
99 |    
100 |    
101 |    
102 |    
103 |    
104 |    
105  
  
106 |    
107 |    
108 |    
109 |    
110 |    
111 |    
112  
  
113 |    
114 |    
115 |    
116 |    
117 |    
118 |    
119  
  
120 |    
121 |    
122 |    
123 |    
124 |    
125 |    
126


End file.
